This invention relates to self-propelled, mobile input/output bins (MIOB). Such structures of this type, generally, allow the MIOB to replenish the consumable handling device. For example, the MIOB can be used to replenish the paper in a printer and/or printing device.
As printer manufacturers move into the larger, higher speed pages per minute market, the printers will need more attention from the data center or other technical support personnel. For example, it is common that high-speed printers can consume a ream of paper every 10 minutes. Consequently, even with a 2500 page input bin, this high-speed printer will need paper replenishment in less than an hour. To compound this even further, the output bin is an even larger problem because it may need to be emptied several times an hour. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if a self-propelled, mobile input/output bin (MIOB) could be utilized to service these higher volume printers.
It is known, in the printing art, to employ an automated print job distribution system for a shared user centralized printer. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,031 (""031) to E. D. Fox, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Print Jobs Distribution System for Shared User Centralized Printer.xe2x80x9d While the ""031 reference teaches the use of a mobile, vehicular mail boxing module that interacts with a printer in order to collect and distribute print jobs, it does not teach, suggest or even appreciate the use of a MIOB for consumable replacement.
It is also known, in the printing art, to employ a vast variety of notification systems on a printer for notifying the system administrator and/or other technical support personnel when the printer needs to be serviced. For example, if a printer is low on paper, the user may merely touch a button or some other type of notification device and the system administrator and/or other technical support personnel are alerted that the printer is out of paper. Someone is then sent to install paper in that printer. However, this results in printer downtime while the user waits for the printer to be serviced. Clearly, this is a labor-intensive activity that could be reduced through the use of a self-propelled MIOB that can be sent to the printer in order to replenish the paper supply in that printer when the printer begins to get low on paper.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a consumable replacement system for a printer or other such consumable handling devices, which at least equals the consumable replacement systems of the prior art, but which at the same time employs the use of a self-propelled MIOB. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills these needs by providing a method for alleviating an undesirable consumable condition, comprising the steps of: detecting an undesirable consumable condition at a consumable handling device; interacting between the consumable handling device and a self-propelled, mobile input/output bin; and alleviating the undesired condition through the use of the bin.
In certain preferred embodiments, the consumable handling device can be, but is not limited to, a printer, a printing device, a media handling device or the like. Also, the undesired consumable condition can be, but is not limited to, low toner supply, low media supply, low ink supply, full output bin, full waste toner reservoir, media jam or the like.
In another further preferred embodiment, the self-propelled, mobile input/output bin (MIOB) provides a fast, efficient means to alleviate undesired consumable conditions at consumable handling devices without having to involve the system administrator and/or other technical support personnel.
The preferred method, according to this invention, offers the following advantages: ease of consumable replacement/replenishment; improved economy; and reduced downtime. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of ease of consumable replacement/replenishment and reduced downtime are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known consumable replacement/replenishment systems.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: